This proposal addresses topics of interest to the NIEHS Advanced Training Technologies (ATT) Program to develop ATT products that will support high quality health and safety training for hazardous materials workers, emergency responders, and skilled support personnel. We propose to develop a Web-based Virtual HAZMAT Response Academy (VHRA) with long term objectives to 1) to increase public health and safety during and following terrorist attacks and other incidents involving the use of hazardous materials (HAZMAT), 2) to protect the health and safety of first responders who must respond to such incidents, and 3) to apply emerging methods of using the internet, mobile computing, and interactive games for the training of personnel involved in HAZMAT response. This will be accomplished by adapting and extending an existing computer-based training course on HAZMAT response during terrorist attacks and general HAZMAT incidents, so that it can be readily accessed via the internet on desktop, portable, and tablet computers and, for some content, smart phones. The existing program, The Virtual Terrorism Response Academy: Ops-Plus for WMD HAZMAT (VTRA), is an extraordinary example of ATT. It takes an all-hazards approach to HAZMAT response training, employing immersive 3D-game simulations of HAZMAT response that include modeling the physical behavior of hazardous materials and HAZMAT instruments, as well as requiring decision making under conditions of uncertainty and risk-benefit analysis. It employs multiple instructional modes from which the learner can choose, including complex simulations accompanied by after- action reviews; interactive lectures; topical activities/games; and interviews with experienced practitioners who relate war stories and lessons learned. Further, it is based on existing national standards and guidelines for HAZMAT response and training and was developed with the guidance, review, and approval of a national team of experts. It promotes the concept of Ops-Plus, personnel trained at the HAZMAT Operations Level who, according to NFPA 472, may be further trained to do mission-specific tasks during extraordinary circumstances when HAZMAT Technician Level responders are not readily available and Operations Level responders are first on the scene (as can often, if not usually, be the case). The specific objective of this Phase I research is to establish methods to adapt and extend the existing, stand-alone, DVD-ROM version of VTRA so that it can be used via the internet on the platforms specified above. VTRA requires functionality beyond the capabilities of Web technologies currently in common use, particularly its use 3D simulations and HAZMAT and instrument modeling. Web-based delivery is likely to greatly increase dissemination of the courseware to its target audience: first responders in emergency medical services, fire service, and law enforcement who may be required to perform at an Ops-Plus level. The main technical question is whether a new, Web-based version will have functionality and performance that is equivalent to the current, standalone version. Current performance is uniformly smooth and without objectionable delays in courseware flow. For this Phase I proposal, one of the radiation-event 3D simulations, with selected associated interactive lectures and the general navigational interface, will be converted for Web-based delivery to desktop, portable, and tablet computers using emerging Web technologies such as Unity, HTML5, CSS3, and 3D WebGL. Success will be determined by comparison with the original program using objective measures and subjective evaluations by HAZMAT-trained emergency responders and instructors, using methods established during development of the original program.